


Flirting

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're upset because some girls are flirting with your boys.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Flirting

You’ve been sitting alone on the park bench for a few minutes now. Why? Oh, simply because Billy and Stu are both currently busy with random girls that are _clearly_ flirting with them, only just a few feet away from you.

At least your boyfriends are only being polite and not flirting back… You’re actually hearing them both trying to push the girls away as politely as they can (though you can sense a hint of anger in Billy’s voice). And thus, you have no reason to be mad at them for ditching you for prettier girls, since they’re clearly stipulating that they’re taken and therefore, not interested in those girls.

But it doesn’t stop you from feeling upset as hell.

You see, the three of you were supposed to have a nice walk around the park, like a day date thing you’ve been talking about for a while because of how busy the three of you have been, but everything is ruined now because of those stupid girls who just _had_ to come to talk to the two people you love the most.

I mean, if you had more confidence, you would do the same in their place. Billy and Stu are both very handsome boys; Billy having that mysterious charm while Stu is tall and funny. Those are some of the reasons why you fell in love with them yourself, though there’s more to your feelings than their looks.

It just sucks that you’re forced to watch this from a few feet away. Those girls aren’t bad themselves. In fact, they’re absolutely gorgeous. So you would perfectly understand if they leave you for one them, because you know you can’t compete with _that_.

But it would hurt. _Oh_ , it would hurt _so b_ _ad._

Maybe you should just leave before it happens?

“ **(Y/N).** ”

You look up to see both your boyfriends sitting down on each side of you, looking at you with worried expressions. You give the random girls a quick look to see them utterly confused as to why the boys are now completely ignoring them and now talking to you. Didn’t they accomplished their goal as to make them forget about you? They were just about to convince the boys to ditch you for them!

“You’re okay, babe?”

Stu’s nickname for you make the girl’s eyes go wide in surprise, which manages to make you feel a little better.

“… no. Not really.“

“What is it?” Billy turns a hard look towards the girls, making them shiver in fear. “Do those girls bother you?”

"Well… yeah. They’re kind of… ruining our day.”

Stu doesn’t wait to throw an arm around your shoulders and to give your cheek a quick kiss. Awn, babe, those girls are nothing compare to you!” Stu’s grin stretches out as he hears their shocked gasps. “No need to be jealous.”

Billy manages to give out a threatened smile at the girls. “Honestly, I’ve just wanted to snap their head-off for the last five minutes.” His eyes sweetens when he looks at you and he takes your hand in his. "I’ll do it right now if you want me too.”

You can’t help but live the fear creeping further into the girls’ face.

“I mean, a little attention at the right moment is fine, but when we’re clearly on a date with our girlfriend?” Stu shakes his head at the girls. “Unbelievable.”

“Those girls are _clearly_ begging to be killed.”

You can’t help a small chuckle get out of your throat when you see the girls suddenly running as fast as they can, not wanting to see what would happen if they happen to stay and fight back.

As soon as they’re gone, Billy grabs your chin between his finger and turns your head towards his, trapping your lips withing his for a few seconds.

“Sorry for making you live this situation, (Y/N).”

“Yeah, sorry, babe.” Stu kisses your temple a second time, holding you a little tighter towards him. “Let us make it up to you, alright?”

“Yeah… alright.”

You’re still upset, but as not as much as before.

You just love them too much for that.


End file.
